The Goldsworthy Kids
by The Dragon Gal
Summary: Hey, so this is The Goldsworthy Kids the new older version of A Goldsworthy Life the whole point of this is that I felt they were too young to have so much drama in AGL, so I made them older, hopefully this makes it better. Enjoy! Sisi Marie :)


**Hey, so this is ****The Goldsworthy Kids**** the new older version of ****A Goldsworthy Life**** the whole point of this is that I felt they were too young to have so much drama in AGL, so I made them older, hopefully this makes it better. Enjoy!**

**Sisi Marie :)**

**Liza's POV**

I was getting ready for school. Sort of. I was so worried. This was my first day of high school. Not just any high school, Degrassi Community School. I stared in my full length mirror.

_I'm such a Goth, no wonder I spent my 3 years in middle school being bullied. _Yes. I'm a Goth, just like my father. Elijah Goldsworthy. He was called Emo boy in high school, and soon their gonna call me Emo girl. If they do, I'll just ignore them for my own mental well being.

After my "pep talk" I actually got ready for school. I wore a Black Veil Brides t-shirt under a black leather jacket my dad had given me, along with a guitar pick necklace he had given me. I wore black skinny jeans and also knee high black converse. I had my dad's looks, so whenever I looked at myself, I thought of my dad, the only one who supports my Goth style, well Logan does too, but mainly my dad.

I never wore make up. And I didn't have pierced ears, but I did have a lip ring. I wore a black one, people thought it was fake because it was open on the inside of my lip. Oh well, they can think whatever they want, and I do mean _whatever they want. _Well, I've stared at myself enough.

My favorite time of the day now, breakfast with my father, and brother. "Hey dad" I greeted him every morning like that. "Hey Lizzie" he's the only one I allow to call me that, everyone else just calls me Liza, or Logan calls me Liz. It gets kinda lonely around here, living in this big house, when dad's almost never home, and Logan's almost always in his room. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a whole family again, its been 8 years since the...accident.

***At Degrassi Community School***

_He's soo cute. _He's the only thing that runs through my mind when I'm in this place. His name was Jason Waters. I swear that name sounds so familiar. I wonder why..."Hey" I jumped and realized it was Tyson Guntherie. "Hey Guntherie" "So Goldsworthy, you enjoying your first day here?" Tyson was in tenth grade, and he was sorta my friend. He helped me through my problems. "Eh, you know. Boring, _kinda interesting_" he followed my eyes to where I was looking at Jason. "Good luck, have fun" he seemed...jealous? Why would Guntherie be jealous. Oh well, I guess I'll figure out later.

I go to 4th period, then my heart skips a beat. _Jason Waters is in my honors english class...awesome_. I did the casual thing and went to the back of the room, and sat at the corner desk, and what does he do? He sits right in front of me..._yes_. "Hey...Goldsworthy right?" he knows my name! "Yeah, your Jason Waters right?" I had to act casual. "Yup, you look really familiar..." he trailed off, "I was thinking the same about you, Waters" then he looked me in the eyes. "Liza Goldsworthy the one who likes BVB, I remember you, from preschool, we were like, really close but then I had to move back to Michigan that summer before Kindergarten" I remembered now. _Oh my god I have a crush on my first real friend._

While we waited for the teacher to come in...Ms. Dawes I think. Waters kept sneaking glances at me thinking I didn't notice. I got his glance once, and then we both smirked at each other. I stared into his amazing ice blue eyes, I missed those eyes. Right in the middle of our _"staring contest" _the teacher came in.

I almost fell out of my seat. The teacher definitely wasn't a female like I thought. The teacher was a male. With chocolate brown hair, and jade green eyes**. **He was wearing a dark grey suit and rested a fedora on his desk. He looked at me, smirking. My honors english teacher...was my father.

**Soo? Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think and I've had a lot on my mind. But here ya go, The Goldsworthy Kids, chapter 1. Review?**


End file.
